


Trust

by OreozFox



Series: Hunter X Hunter Trust AU [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Apologies, Blackmail, Fights, Gen, Guilt, Head Injury, Injury, Kidnapping, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Reconciliation, Regret, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: Trust takes years to build and seconds to break. The only thing more painful than losing a friend is realizing you never had one.





	1. Prolouge: Finally X Meeting X Again

Killua squeezed his eyes shut to prevent the tears from coming _. I finished the job. I killed Gon_.

* * *

 

 Killua slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again with a groan as he was blinded by the bright sunlight that splayed across the bed from the window behind him. Slowly opening a single blue eye, he glanced at the clock. 8:45. Curling up into a tight ball, Killua pulled the covers up to his _nose. I can sleep for a while longer_.

Next to him, another figure stirred. Alluka, his younger sister, sat up in bed, yawning and stretching. Then, she looked over at her older brother, who had already asleep again. She smiled and tapped his shoulder. “Onii-chan, wake up!” she whispered. Killua murmured something and pulled the covers over his head. Alluka sighed, tugging at a sheet in his grasp. “Come on, Onii-chan! Wake-” She was interrupted by the phone ringing, which bombarded the sleepy Killua’s ears. He groaned again. Alluka got up from the bed. “Who could that be this early?”

“It’s probably the landlord again.” Killua muttered. “I told him I’d pay him on Tuesday! I’m just a little low right now…” “That’s because you spent all of our money on snacks! I told you to stop eating such sugary food all the time! Honestly…” Shaking her head, she headed into the kitchen. There was a small click of Alluka picking up the phone. “Hello? Oh, hi, Gon-san! I haven’t heard from you in a while.” 

Killua sat up in bed _. Gon?_

“How are you? Huh? Oh, that’d be great! But I have to ask Onii-chan first.”

Killua was already out of bed. He headed out of the room, running a hand through his fluffy white hair. When he got to the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway, “What’s up?” 

Alluka put her hand over the reciever. “Gon-san said he was heading to Yorknew to meet up with you, Kurapika-san, and Leorio-san, and he wondered if tomorrow was okay to stop by.” 

Killua opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped by his own thoughts. He missed Gon, and he missed him a lot, but he wasn’t sure how much he missed the Gon from just a year ago. The "this has nothing to do with you" Gon. The "I don’t care if this is the end" Gon.

“Onii-chan, are you okay?” 

Killuashook his head slightly. What am I thinking? Gon is my best friend, and that hasn’t changed. “Tell Gon I said no.” He grinned. “Tell him I said he’d better get over here right now!”

Alluka’s blue eyes filled with delight. “Alright!”


	2. Reunion X With X Gon

 “Onii-chan! He’s here!”

 

   Killua nearly choked on his sandwich.  _ Already?! _ He glanced at the clock.  _ No, not already. I just have no track of time. _

 

__  He barely heard Alluka greeting Gon as he jumped out of his chair, nearly toppling in the process, and stashing his plate in the fridge.

 

  Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he rushed out to the corridor.

 

 “Onii-chan, look out!”

 

 Killua glanced forward in confusion, and saw alarmed chocolate eyes a split second before he careened into something (or someone), sending him and that something sprawling onto the floor.

 

 “Ouch.” Killua rubbed his head, opening his eyes. There he saw Gon, his best friend whose face he hadn’t seen in months.

 

 Killua sat up straight, an apology already spilling from his mouth, only to be tackled back to the floor again in a warm hug. “Killua! I missed you so much!”

 

  Killua hugged Gon back. “You’re suffocating me, Gon.” he rasped.

 

 “Ah! Sorry!” Gon released him, sitting back and laughing. “So, how are you? It’s been way too long!”

 

  “Yeah, I know.” Killua said, smiling. “I missed you too.”

 

  Looking at Gon now, Killua was surprised at how he’d changed in only a year. Killua was still taller, but only barely.

 

_ I should’ve known that everything would be okay,  _ Killua thought,  _ If Gon’s not bitter, then why should I be? _

 

__ For the next couple of hours, the three just sat at the kitchen, rambling on about what had happened in the past year. But after a while, Gon seemed a bit distracted, casting quick glances at the clock.

 

 Killua was the first to notice, but Alluka was the first to speak up. “Is everything okay, Gon?”

 

Gon, a bit startled, shook his head. “Uh, no, I was just thinking that I’d better go pick Leorio and Kurapika up at the station.”

 

 Killua raised an eyebrow. “But I thought they weren’t coming until tomorrow?”

 

Gon flashed a sheepish grin. “Oh, well, when you said to come right now, I thought you meant all of us, so I called them and told them to come today.”

 

Killua pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in annoyance. “You idiot.”

 

“Come on, Onii-chan!” Alluka interjected. “They’re your friends, aren’t they?”

 

“Yeah, but I thought we could spend today with Gon.” Killua replied.

 

“I’m glad you missed me so much, Killua!” Gon said cheerily.

 

“Cut that out, Gon, it’s embarrassing!”

 

Gon and Alluka laughed, and Killua smiled a bit, rolling his eyes. “That’s okay, Gon, I’ll go pick them up. You can just stay here with Alluka.”

 

Gon furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure, Killua? It’s my fault they’re coming so soon.”

 

Killua grinned. “Nah, that’s okay. You’re the guest, after all. I needed to go buy stuff anyhow.” He got up from the table, reaching for his jacket.

 

“Thanks, Killua.” Gon said.

 

“You’d better not be buying more sweets!” Alluka called sternly.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Killua replied before heading out the door.

 

Gon grinned. “Killua hasn't changed much, has he?”

 

Alluka tried to act annoyed, but a smile still made its way onto her face. “It's ridiculous.”

 

The two talked some more, mostly telling stories about Killua, before Alluka’s blue eyes widened in alarm  as she glanced over Gon’s shoulder. “Gon-”

 

The split second Gon whipped around, a staggering shock warped through his body before he dropped out of the chair, unconcious.

  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
